


The Christmas Present Part II

by Sandycastle



Series: Diamond Springs [1]
Category: Diamond Springs Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:43:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandycastle/pseuds/Sandycastle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jalen addresses Brett's thinking</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Christmas Present Part II

The Christmas present Part II

Brett returned his Sheriff’s tight hug. “I didn’t mean to worry you. I’d thought I’d be gone for only a little while…” The young outlaw trailed off, not wanting to admit he had hoped to get back before Jalen would know he had even been gone. He hadn’t planned to get lost. 

The Sheriff watched his young outlaw’s blue eyes and he said, “You didn’t think you’d get caught. If I can guess correctly you thought you could sneak in and out of town without my knowin’ and then I wouldn’t be any the wiser.” Jalen shook his head. “No gift is worth you riskin’ your life my young outlaw.” The older man pronounced. 

 

Brett looked into the still slightly worried green eyes. “I didn’t mean to worry you; I only wanted to be able to surprise you on Christmas.” The younger man said quietly.

Jalen sighed. “Yes, I know. Let’s go into the barn and we’ll talk while you put Spirit up. It’s cold out here and the barn will be much warmer.”

Brett nodded and went with the Sheriff. 

Jalen walked inside with the younger man, staying close. He had been worried and frightened when it had begun to grow dark and there had been no sign of him in the snow. He knew better than to go looking as any tracks would be covered up by the snow as it had been falling steadily and more heavily in the last half hour or so. 

Once Brett had finished untacking Spirit Jalen called the younger man to his side. “Come sit next to me Brett.” He invited, patting the space next to him on the bench outside the tack room. 

Brett went over and sat down and immediately cuddled up close to Jalen.

 

The Sheriff put an arm around him and pulled the younger man up close and tight. “I imagine you were a bit frightened out there as well?” He asked softly.

Brett nodded. “Yes…I got turned around and was afraid I wouldn’t be able to find the correct path home. I was able to figure it out with Spirit’s help.” He told Jalen. “Even though I knew I was in trouble I was happy to see you come out of the house and hug me tight.” The young outlaw reported.

Jalen smiled. “Well, I too was worried and frightened, but I was also very relieved to see you ride up into the yard. I love you kid and I wouldn’t want anything bad to happen to you.”

Brett nodded. “I love you too Jalen.”

The Sheriff nodded. “It’s because I love you we need to talk and I need to correct you Brett.”

The young outlaw wrinkled up his nose at that pronouncement. “I know you love me and can’t we just leave it like that?”

The Sheriff asked, “Would you be satisfied if I did that? Would it take care of your guilty feelings for makin’ me worry?”

The young outlaw sighed and said quietly, “No.”

Jalen nodded. “Just as I thought. Tell me my young outlaw, what rules did you break?”

Brett bit his lip. “Uhm…I left our home without tellin’ you where I was goin’, I didn’t finish my chores and you had to do them…and I was tryin’ to be sneaky and got lost which was scary for both of us.”

Jalen nodded. “Yes, that’s right.” He then in one swift move upended Brett. He reached under him and unfastened his jeans and slid them down along with his underpants, baring his bottom.

Brett squeaked as he suddenly found himself in a now too familiar position. “Jalen! please…don’t spank me!” Brett begged.

Jalen ignored his young partner’s pleas. “I don’t ever want to have to worry over your safety like this again Brett Ashton Montgomery.” Jalen said firmly and then with a pat to the bare mounds to warn of the impending spanking set his hand to reddening the skin of the bottom over his lap.

Brett squirmed and yelped as a particularly sore spot was spanked until there wasn’t a spot that didn’t burn like fire as Jalen’s hard hand fell over and over and then when he was tipped forward he wailed like a small child as that hard hand continued to fall on his more sensitive sitting area. 

Jalen scolded as he spanked a bit harder, “Goin’ somewhere without tellin’ me isn’t acceptable young man. It will earn you a trip over my knee every time.” Jalen scolded as he spanked the under curves. 

Brett howled and Jalen proceeded to spank the young outlaw’s sit spots and scolded, “Shirkin’ your chores is also against the rules. The animals depend on us to care for them. They can’t care for themselves.” He spanked hard.

Brett wailed once more as the sensitive sit spots were set afire.

Jalen scolded once more. “Bein’ sneaky and deceitful is also unacceptable. I know you wanted to surprise me and you could have without breakin’ all the rules.” He told Brett.

Brett was sobbing by now and promising, “I-I won’t anymore! I promise!”

Jalen finished the spanking by targeting the under curves once more and scolding. “You also came home when it was dark. You were lucky the snow was reflectin’ the dyin’ light, but it was also growin’ heavier and you wouldn’t have been able to find your way…I love you too much to lose you to such a foolish thing as ridin’ in this kind of weather!” Jalen made one more circuit of Brett’s bottom before stopping.

The young outlaw was kicking a bit and sobbing his heart out as the Sheriff set his backside on fire. He sobbed out his apologies and promises to do better. 

Jalen gathered the young man into his arms and cuddled and rocked him making sure nothing touched his sore bottom.

Brett sniffled and heard the rumble of Jalen’s voice in his ear as he quieted and his crying turned into hitched breaths. 

“I’m sorry Jalen; I promise I won’t do anythin’ so foolish again.” He sniffled.

Jalen said softly, “I love you and you’re forgiven.” He cuddled Brett.

After a while Brett’s hitched breaths even out and Jalen found himself with an armful of sleeping outlaw.

The Sheriff smiled down at the sleeping young man and taking one of the clean horse blankets hanging nearby wrapped his young outlaw in it and carried him back to the house, up to their room and laid him carefully on the bed. There he proceeded to strip him and put him under the bedclothes. Getting undressed himself he slipped into bed with him and cuddled Brett through the night, holding him snugly to him even in slumber.

On Christmas morning when Brett presented him with the knife Jalen kissed and hugged his young outlaw. “I can see why you thought all the trouble you got into was worth this knife. It’s beautiful and I will treasure it forever.” He told his outlaw and gave the young man a passionate kiss.

Brett returned it eagerly and they made sweet love on the rug near the Christmas tree. 

The end.


End file.
